


Не переговоры

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, SHIELD, UNIT, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: ЮНИТ и ЩИТ никогда не ладят. Но кто-то ведь должен поддерживать дух международного сотрудничества и договариваться об обмене информацией.





	Не переговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719597) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Перевод выполнен на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 2018

Наиболее часто повторяемое утверждение, касающееся международных тайных правительственных организаций, занимающихся инопланетянами, гласит, что ЩИТ и ЮНИТ никогда не ладят.

Они не выставляют это напоказ, но если вы умеете читать между строк старых рапортов, это легко заметить: крушение в Розвелле, когда полковник Кейнс чуть не вторгся в Нью-Мексико; то дело с монстром в Ла-Манше, когда замдиректора Марковски занял Кентерберри; катастрофическое столкновение подводной лодки с летающим авианосцем в Бермудском треугольнике десять лет назад. Конечно, случались попытки сблизить две службы, но Наташа присутствовала при знаменитой битве тортами между Ником Фьюри и Винифред Бамбера, случившейся на Международном Пикнике Тайных Организаций, и не питает особых иллюзий по поводу духа сотрудничества, взаимодействия и доверия, часто упоминавшегося во вступительных речах — до того, как появился торт.

ЩИТ и ЮНИТ никогда не ладят.

Наташа, соответственно, не ладит с доктором Джонс. Доктор Джонс не ладит с ней.

На следующий день после вторжения читаури раздается телефонный звонок. Этот номер знают лишь пять человек, и четверо из них и так постоянно находятся на связи, пока она помогает с расчисткой и обеспечением безопасности, с уборкой тел инопланетян и их технологии прежде, чем кто-нибудь предприимчивый решит отхватить себе одну из весьма эффективных инопланетных летающих платформ. Наташа отвечает после первого же гудка, но ждет, пока звонящий заговорит первым.

— Агент Романофф. Отличную работу вы проделали вчера, я видела вас в новостях.

Вокруг никого нет, так что Наташа позволяет себе скривиться.

— А я вас не видела, доктор Джонс. Слишком заняты, чтобы оказать помощь?

— К тому времени, как мы узнали, что происходит, вступать в битву было уже поздно.

— Похоже, вам стоит поработать над своей системой разведки. Разве у вас больше нет источников внутри ЩИТа?

Доктор Джонс смеется. Хотела бы Наташа знать, как она умудряется звучать так искренне.

— Ну, я надеялась, что у меня есть вы. Разве нет?

— Нет, — отвечает Наташа, но сопровождает слова усмешкой ровно настолько, чтобы дать доктору Джонс понять, что это не всерьез.

— Но, может быть, это еще можно исправить. Вы свободны вечером?

— Вы в городе?

— Мы запрыгнули в самолет… ну, почти самолет… чтобы помочь вам, как только увидели, что творится. Битва закончилась, когда мы были еще над Атлантикой, но мы решили — почему бы не навестить наших друзей из ЩИТа, раз уж мы все равно уже в воздухе?

— Я свяжусь с директором Фьюри и узнаю, сколько инопланетных технологий я могу предложить вам. — Наташа вдруг улыбается безо всякой причины.

— Отлично. В восемь часов. Я надену что-нибудь нарядное, отвезите меня в приличное место.

***

Наташа выбирает ресторан в стороне от центральных улиц, темный и уютный, с очень коротким меню и очень хорошим обзором возможных путей отхода. Обычно она использует это место для соблазнения самых высокопоставленных источников информации. Усаживаешь их в закрытой кабинке, кормишь изысканными закусками, и ко второму бокалу они готовы рассказать что угодно. Про себя Наташа решает, что сегодня соблазнять будут скорее ее, и что она явно облегчает доктору Джонс задачу, выбрав это место. Пока она улыбается собственным мыслям, возле столика возникает сама доктор Джонс.

— Агент, — она улыбается ярко и без усилий. На ней элегантное платье-футляр из зеленого шелка с короткой юбкой и глубоким вырезом, дизайнерские туфли на шпильке и сверкающие изумруды. Наряд подчеркивает ее сильные руки, изящный изгиб шеи и демонстрирует ноги ровно настолько, чтобы привлечь внимание. Если бы Наташа сама подбирала ей костюм для этой миссии, она выбрала бы именно это. Сама она оделась соответственно своей роли — более консервативно, чем доктор Джонс: струящееся серебристое платье, лишь намекающее на то, что под ним, относительно низкий каблук, простое жемчужное ожерелье. Наряд, который говорит: «Сначала убеди меня».

— Доктор, — отвечает Наташа, и помогает ей снять шаль. Этот заботливый жест заставляет глаза Джонс игриво сверкать, и Наташа позволяет себе ответную усмешку. В конце концов, они обе знают, зачем они здесь.

— Вы же помните, я просила звать меня Мартой.

— А вы можете звать меня Наташей.

Они заказывают вино и первую перемену блюд, и доктор Джонс выспрашивает у нее подробности битвы. Платье Наташи скрывает большинство ранений, — к тому же, это все мелочи, — но взгляд Джонс постоянно возвращается к разбитой губе, к синяку на виске, прикрытому волосами, к ссадине на правой руке.

— И потом, разумеется, Старку приспичило броситься на ядерную бомбу, — заканчивает рассказ Наташа, откусывает кусочек хлеба и выгибает бровь. Джонс закатывает глаза.

— Ну разумеется. Я видела в новостях, такой красивый, героический жест.

Наташа спокойно пожимает плечом.

— Это его специальность.

— Тем временем, как я понимаю, именно вы отключили устройство с земли?

Их взгляды встречаются, и Наташа чуть склоняет голову.

— Этого не было в новостях.

— Не было, — соглашается Марта. — Думаю, ЩИТ очень старается держать в тайне ваши с агентом Бартоном лица. Но у меня был хороший обзор, я заметила вас с доктором Селвигом на крыше.

— Значит, ваши источники в ЩИТе не так уж и плохи, — улыбается Наташа.

— Мы справляемся, — соглашается Джонс, и ее нога под столом осторожно скользит по ноге Наташи. Всего на миг.

Наташа легко ловит настроение и включается в игру: уклончиво отвечает на заботливые вопросы, застенчиво облизывает губы и позволяет Джонс постоянно подливать себе вино. Она давно не оказывалась в этой роли, да еще в таких расслабляющих условиях, и искренне наслаждается происходящим. У доктора Джонс есть одна особенность: способность демонстрировать искренний интерес, искренние восхищение и сожаление. Наташа никогда не знает, игра ли это, но подозревает, что метод на самом деле близок к ее собственному: приоткрыться, продемонстрировать часть себя, чтобы вызвать ответную искренность.

Марта Джонс не лжет, не лицемерит и не хитрит. Она вкладывает себя полностью и ожидает в ответ того же. В качестве техники допроса это… головокружительно. Наташе ужасно интересно, где она научилась такому.

— … так же как и ЩИТ, никогда не подумает скрывать все эти инопланетные технологии от международного сообщества, — между тем говорит Марта. Она медленно отпивает вино — боже, Наташа хочет помаду такого же цвета, — и игриво проводит рукой по столу, на миг касаясь пальцев Наташи.

— Разумеется. Так же как и ЮНИТ не откажет в помощи по ликвидации последствий, — Наташа останавливается лишь на миг, чтобы Марта успела удивиться столь низкой цене. — Или в результатах новых исследований по проекту 43.

Марта смеется.

— Не так уж много вы хотите, а?

— Только эту мелочь. Во имя международного взаимодействия и доверия, — Наташа чуть сдвигает колено вправо, чтобы руке Марты было проще найти его, провести по бедру и сдвинуть вверх подол платья.

— Что же, возможно, мы сможем обсудить это, — выдыхает Марта. — Но мне кажется, что мною хотят воспользоваться.

Ее палец скользит по внутренней поверхности ноги. У нее руки хирурга, но мозолистые пальцы солдата. Наташа с трудом сдерживает дрожь.

— Чек, пожалуйста, — говорит она проходящему мимо официанту. Она не знает, слышал ли он, она не может оторвать взгляда от Марты.

***

Предусмотрительная, как обычно, Наташа сняла комнату в отеле над рестораном. Они поднимаются туда вместе почти в тишине, не касаясь друг друга. Шаль Марты соскальзывает с ее обнаженного плеча, и Наташе отчаянно хочется глазеть на него, но она отводит взгляд.

Когда дверь комнаты захлопывается за ними, Наташа подставляет свое тело рукам Марты, позволяет развернуть себя и прижать к стене. Сумочка летит на пол.

— Я уже сказала, как ты прекрасно выглядишь сегодня? — выдыхает Наташа.

— Нет, — Марта целует ее медленно, дразня, в духе легких игривых прикосновений за ужином. Наташа до сих пор ощущает тепло там, где палец Марты коснулся ее бедра пятнадцать минут назад.

Словно услышав ее мысли, Марта просовывает правую руку под юбку Наташе, прямиком в трусики, чтобы прижать палец к клитору. Наташа резко выдыхает, почувствовав ритмичные прикосновения в такт нежным быстрым поцелуям Марты.

— Ты кончаешь так же быстро, как и раньше? — Это должно бы звучать пошло, как диалог в порнофильме, но Марта говорит легко и с любопытством, словно очень давно хотела задать этот вопрос. Ее палец кружит вокруг клитора Наташи, другая рука сжимает грудь, ноготь дразнит сосок. — Сможешь кончить только от этого?

— Думаю, тебе стоит знать, — говорит Наташа, чувствуя приближающуюся волну удовольствия, — что с тобой я всегда имитирую.

Марта удивленно смеется, и Наташа радостно улыбается от того, что смогла удивить знаменитую доктор Джонс.

Марта прижимается ближе, слегка прикусывает мочку уха. Наташа обнимает ее за плечи и не отпускает.

— Ты никогда и ни с кем не имитировала, — шепчет Марта. Ее дыхание обжигает Наташе шею.

— Специально для тебя, детка, — смеется Наташа. Оргазм сотрясает ее и оставляет теплой, мокрой и расслабленной.

Она глубоко вздыхает, улыбается, затем передвигает руки и отталкивает Марту в сторону кровати. Та двигается легко и изящно, поворачивается к Наташе спиной и медленно расстегивает молнию на платье. Зеленый шелк расступается, открывая гектары обнаженной кожи, от нежных костей лопаток до круглого зада. Наташа протягивает руку и касается грубого и жесткого участка кожи возле талии.

— Это что-то новое.

— Инопланетяне с кошками и клонами, — пожимает та плечами.

Наташа касается шрама сильнее, проводит по нему ногтями, пока Марта не вздрагивает наконец. Тогда Наташа отступает, Марта, уловив намек, поводит бедрами, и платье соскальзывает на пол. Она делает шаг вперед, оставив позади туфли, и поворачивается к Наташе. Из одежды на ней лишь трусики. Она спокойно протягивает руки, и Наташа позволяет стянуть с себя одежду.

— Эти еще новее, — улыбается Марта, изучая свежие синяки. Наташа берет ее руку, кладет на россыпь черно-синих пятен на плече. Марта нажимает, ничуть не нежно, и Наташа наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее, на этот раз глубоко и сильно. Шаг за шагом она подталкивает Марту назад, пока та не падает на кровать. Ее соски превратились в твердые горошины. Наташа склоняется, опираясь на руки, берет в рот один из них, медленно проводит по нему языком, чуть сжимает зубами.

— Я думала, это мне полагается соблазнять, — произносит Марта, перебирая ее волосы.

— О, думаю, мы с чистой совестью можем считать, что к этому моменту твое коварство сделало меня бесстыжей, — бормочет Наташа, медленно моргает и спускается ниже, стягивая с Марты трусики.

— О, верно, я так качественно тебя соблазнила, что ты пообещала отдать мне инопланетную технику и заодно сексуально обслужить меня, — соглашается Марта и охает, когда Наташа прижимается губами между ее ног, к теплому, мягкому и мокрому.

— Я делаю то, что должна, — горячее дыхание Наташи касается чувствительной плоти. — Я готова на все ради своей страны.

Марта запускает пальцы в ее волосы, притягивает ее еще ближе.

— Ради которой именно страны?

Наташа молча улыбается и начинает посасывать клитор Марты, ее губы и язык скользят, успевая всюду. Марта закидывает бедра ей на плечи, а Наташа в ответ подхватывает Марту под колени и приподнимает, обеспечивая себе легкий доступ.

— О, — выдыхает Марта, когда Наташа увеличивает скорость. — О, отличная работа, агент Романофф.

Наташа отрывается на мгновение, и Марта разочарованно стонет.

— Достаточно хорошо, чтобы заслужить поощрение? Чтобы заработать кое-какие детали далеков? — она снова наклоняется и начинает сосать.

— Это... не... обсуждается, боюсь, — выдыхает Марта, ее пятки елозят по простыням. — Я обещала.

Наташа переключается с губ на пальцы, ласкает горячее тело, теребит клитор. Дотягивается до рта Марты, чтобы она могла почувствовать собственный мускусный вкус, и та выгибается навстречу, ее бедра движутся в такт движениям Наташи.

— Но что, если нам недостаточно Проекта 43? Что, если нас это не удовлетворит? — Наташа опускает вторую руку, прижимает пальцы к собственному клитору. Вид тела Марты, мокрого от пота, извивающегося на простынях, так возбуждает, что Наташа снова чувствует приближение оргазма.

— Что еще я могу получить? — шепчет она.

Марта охает, насаживаясь на ее пальцы.

— Ты удовлетворишься тем, что я тебе дам.

Наташа чуть отводит руку, и бедра Марты движутся следом.

— Может быть, мы ничего не дадим вам. Оставим всю технику читаури себе, — она совсем отнимает руку, и Марта открывает глаза, сердито моргая.

Быстрым движением она хватает Наташу за плечи и опрокидывает на кровать. Марта сильна, гораздо сильнее, чем при их прошлой встрече. Наташа ожидает это движение, но не сопротивляется, она наслаждается силой и уверенностью рук Марты, легкостью, с которой та оседлала ее тело, и бесстыже трется о бедро.

— Если вы не желаете делиться, мы можем сами взять, что хотим.

Она ползет вдоль тела Наташи, устраивается над ее ртом и медленно раздвигает ноги, опускаясь ниже. Та тянется вверх, чтобы прижаться ртом к мокрой плоти и снова начать сосать. Марта стонет, трется о лицо Наташи, которая снова берется за собственный клитор, чтобы кончить одновременно, задыхаясь и выгибаясь от прокатывающейся по телу волны наслаждения.

Через несколько секунд Марта вздыхает и сдвигается в сторону, рухнув на постель рядом с Наташей.

— О, агент Романофф, — выдыхает она. — У тебя восхитительный рот.

Она снова целует Наташу, слизывая с ее губ собственные соки.

Наташа улыбается, подыскивая слова.

— Значит, помощь с ликвидацией последствий и все, что касается Проекта 43, так? — нежно спрашивает она.

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Марта и обводит пальцами губы Наташи. — В обмен на минимум два образца каждой из найденных вами технологий, включая самые мелкие. И минимум два тела.

— ЩИТ благодарит вас за сотрудничество, доктор Джонс, — бормочет Наташа и тянется за следующим поцелуем. Марта скользит ладонями по ее обнаженному телу, по всем ссадинам и повреждениям. С нажимом проводит ногтями по чувствительной коже, покрытой синяками, и Наташа довольно шипит.

— ЮНИТ благодарит вас за свежеобретенную преданность идее международного сотрудничества, агент Романофф, — кивает Марта и запускает пальцы между ног Наташи, обводя по контуру другие губы.

— Когда-нибудь я доберусь до этих деталей от далеков, — обещает Наташа, раздвигает ноги и довольно мурчит, когда Марта принимается за дело.

— Мечтай-мечтай, — отвечает та, и решительно прикусывает грудь Наташи снизу.

***

— Как прошла встреча с ЮНИТ? Вижу, они уже оказывают помощь в ликвидации последствий, — говорит Фьюри, не отрывая взгляда от завалов документов, порожденных последствиями нашествия читаури.

— Они поделятся всеми результатами по Проекту 43, — отвечает Наташа, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

Фьюри смотрит на нее, приподняв брови.

— Ты добилась этого от Бомбера?

— От доктора Джонс.

Фьюри кивает.

— Доктор Джонс верит в международное сотрудничество, — медленно говорит он. — В разделение ответственности и силы.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Это неплохая идея.

Наташа пожимает плечами.

— Вы считаете, что наши организации не справятся с настоящим сотрудничеством, агент? — резко спрашивает Фьюри.

— Я... думаю, что ЩИТ и ЮНИТ никогда не ладят, сэр. И я думаю, что нас это устраивает.

После долгого молчания Фьюри кивает.

— Поговори с Хилл, пусть выделит людей на исследования по Проекту 43.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Как думаете, доктор Джонс согласится присоединиться к Мстителям?

— Не думаю, сэр, — улыбается Наташа. Задумывается на минуту. — Но я буду рада заняться ее вербовкой.


End file.
